thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor
The highest elected official in each village of the United Villages of the Chaos is the Mayor, who is the head of the village's board of selectmen. In this respect, Mayors hold positions similar to the Chief Councillors on the village councils of First Nation. (The Secession Referendum of 913, which established the UVC, coincided with the election of every village's councils, and so for a time, the first Mayors were still referred to as Chief Councillors.) However, when deemed necessary, all of the country's Mayors may convene, either in person or via t-mail, to discuss and possibly vote on matters of national importance. Such meetings are called Mayoral Assemblies. Since a Mayoral Assembly (the term applies to both the meeting and the group itself) is the closest thing the UVC has to First Nation's Congress, Mayors also hold a position similar to High Councillors. However, it should be noted that some of the powers held by First Nation's High Councillors are held in the UVC by members of the Triumvirate. Although technically Mayors are lower ranking officials than triumvirs, there are certain Triumvirate decisions which can be overturned by the Mayoral Assembly. There are also matters, such as the declaration of war, which must be made by both a majority vote of the Triumvirate and a majority vote of the Assembly. While Mayors may convene in an unofficial capacity, any official Mayoral Assembly must be moderated by a Speaker, one of the nation's triumvirs, who serves as a liaison between the Triumvirate and the Assembly. This might sometimes seem to be a conflict of interests, but the Speaker, while allowed to voice his or her opinion, as well as relaying the overall opinion of the Triumvirate, must ultimately remain impartial, and accurately convey any decisions made by the Assembly to the other triumvirs. To ensure this, bubble recordings may be made of Assemblies, which may be shared by the Mayors with the other triumvirs, if they fear the Speaker has been dishonest. In certain circumstances, such recordings might even be shared with reporters, as long as they don't reveal details of either local or national security. While Mayoral Assemblies, when conducted in person, may be held in any village of the UVC (normally in the office of one of the Mayors), it is most common for such meetings to be held in Triscot, the capital of the country. At such times, more often than not, it is said that rather than holding the meeting in the Mayor's office, the Assembly convenes in the basement of a local tavern called Chieftains Hall. This tavern was first opened in 914, after the election (but prior to the inauguration in 915) of the original triumvirs and Mayors. It's generally accepted that the name of the tavern refers to the Mayors (who might also be called chieftains) and to the fact that wherever they meet is a sort of national "Town Hall" (a term which refers to the meeting held by boards of selectmen, as well as to the buildings where such meetings are held). However, it's also said that the name could be an homage to Don Chieftain, a gangster from Plist, without whose help The Chaos might never have gone far, and therefore the UVC itself likely never would have come to be. Category:Government